hORNY mIsSIOn
by Juridal
Summary: SUMMARY: first of all, we wrote this when we were supposed to be cleaning the class room. the characters belong to their writers. we do not own anything but the plot. hmm.. a strange mission with a sexual twist. : natsumexmikan. r&r!


Horny Mission

Summary: Natsume and Mikan were sent to a strange mission. What unbelievable experience could be gained?

Mikan's POV

(sigh) where the hell was Natsume?! Demon-san already told us to be early here. The meeting time was supposed to be 9 sharp. DAMMIT!!!! It's already bloody midday. And where's Demon-san also?! Shit. Men are never punctual.

Something's rumbling in the bushes. What could that be? Anyway, why should I be afraid? I have a powerful Alice.

"Hey there, strawberries." Natsume said. He was even smirking! The nerve!

"Shut up, asshole! You made me wait for three whole fucking hours!" I exploded.

"Tsk...Demon isn't here yet. So nobody cares."

"I hate you!!!"

"I repeat, nobody fucking cares."

I hated Natsume more than anyone in my life. Maybe even more than Reo! (sigh) I don't have much of a choice.

"Natsume, do you have any idea about the mission?" I said, trying to remain cool.

"Nope. If I had any then I wouldn't be sitting here wasting precious fucking time." He replied as if I have done something horridly bad.

"No need to get temper mental, Natsume." A voice suddenly said.  
"Demon-san...You surely took your time in getting here." I sarcastically said.

"Tsk...Mikan relax, ok? No need to rush stupid missions."

"If it's so stupid then why do I have to do it?" DAMMIT! Demon-san and Natsume are so ridiculous.

"Never mind that. Here are the details of your mission."

Demon-san gave us the details. I actually didn't listen too much. I hate this day.

*Mission*

"Natsume, you should go in first. Try knocking out some guards." I ordered Natsume.

"Don't tell me what to do. Mind your own business, pandas." He even smirked.

"How…You're such a damn fucking pervert!." I can't believe that he has time to look under my skirt!! Ugh..

Never mind his rude remark, he still followed what I said. He entered sneakily then tiptoed to the room with a hot flame in his hand. Silence. Wait, what?! There's no gunshots?! I didn't even here Natsume launch his fireball. What the hell is wrong with this mission?! I ran to the room. What if they injected Natsume with a poisonous serum?! But why didn't he scream?! Natsume..Natsume…

"Natsume!" I screamed when I reached the room.

His handsome face looked at me with disbelief. I looked around . There was no dead guards, or guns. In short, Natsume and I were the only one there.

"Where—" I started.

"No one's here. But I did manage to shut down the mainframe."

"So wait, the mission was just to shut down some computer. There's no fucking guard?!"

"Yup. Can you believe it?"

The room's video player suddenly turned on. Both Natsume and I looked at it. There on the screen were two people having sex. The girl lay under the guy. The guy was devouring into the girl's inside while she moaned ever so softly. Then the guy's hand roamed her body, exploring every inch of her. I don't know about Natsume but, dammit, I was feeling so horny. I looked at Natsume. He sure has an awesome body. He has a broad chest and muscular arms. And he has the most famous 4 pack abs in the whole school.

I was vaguely aware that he was checking me out too. He stepped closer and leaned to me.

"Mikan. . ." he murmured so softly. I could feel his cock stiffen. Maybe he was affected by the movie too.

We moved closer to each other. The next thing I know was Natsume removing my blouse. His hands moving across my breasts. Damn, it feels so good. I kissed his lips. The feeling was so revolting. His tongue entered my mouth. I complied without reserve. I'd rather lose my virginity to Natsume than any guy. I clung to his neck, pushing myself closer to him. I moaned. He smirked then lowered his head. Then he removed my bra. He sucked at my nipples. I could feel the rush of ecstasy flowing in me. I removed his shirt. I could feel his muscles tense. I ran my hand through his strong and hard muscles. He moaned in pleasure. Then I removed his pants while I bite my lips.

"Oh, shit." He smirked." want me to come into you already?"

I was loosing myself to this Japanese Adonis. I simply nodded then lowered my head to his cock. I sucked at it like sucking a sweet lollipop. He tilted his head back at with pleasure. His cock is so big and hard.

"I'm ready, Natsume. Come into me." I moaned so loud.

He gently removed my skirt then my underwear. His fingers entered first, feeling my soft spot. I was so wet, so hot. I couldn't help but moan again.

"I'll take this slow, pandas." He plunged into me. First, not even half way through then out. After every entrance, he was getting deeper to me. The last one came very slow and I know that he was finally coming at my core. I bit my lip top stop from crying at the pain. But the pain was quickly overwhelmed by the pleasure I felt. I tilted my head back as we both climaxed.

*some time after*

I laid tired and content beside Natsume. We made love two times. He was sleeping soundly next to me. I leaned my head to his strong chest.

"I love you, Natsume." I murmured.

"I love you, too. You're mine, Mikan Sakura." He replied.

I looked at him and saw his face, for once, smiling at me. Then his smile turned into a teasing smirk.

"you know, it feels good being inside you. We should do this more often." He said so sweetly.

---fin

Hell's shadow

{2B rocks}

Okay!!! So my friend Hell's shadow made this some months ago

Hell-chan: DAMMIT NATSUME, why are you so effing hot?! hahaha i still love *toot* more though. Hahaha wee :))

Heaven-chan:hehehehe. Hell-chan gotta agree! there's stil someone hotter than Natsume Hyuuga, THE NATSUME HYUUGA!!!! BRUHAHAHAHA!!

Hell-chan: We are experiencing some mental difficulties with Heaven-chan. please pray for her sanity. okay,bye!!!! gotta bring her to the mental :)) loveshoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heaven-chan: NO!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!! I AM NOT CRAZY I'M JUST INSANE!!!!! NO!! NOT THE WHITE JACKET AGAIN!!!!!!

Hoped you enjoyed that!!!


End file.
